What If
by Michael Winges
Summary: AU. What if Peeta had talked to Katniss the day after he gave her the bread? What if they started dating before they were Reaped? What if Gale was so jealous that he did something that would change Katniss' world? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Dearest Reader,**

**This is my first story on this website! And my first _Hunger Games_ one at that! I will try to update as much as possible, but I will also be updating my other stories on another website. **

**This story is an AU. This is before and during _Hunger Games_. In this story, Peeta went up to Katniss to talk to her after the day he gave her bread. They became very close. Gale and Katniss' relationship is still in tact, though, so do not fret. Please enjoy and leave reviews (preferably ones that are not rude, as I have experienced those on the other website). Also, I will only leave ONE disclaimer at the beginning of this story.**

**-MW**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, so I own basically nothing!**_

**Chapter One  
**

I walk through my school by myself. I don't like it. Normally, Madge is by my side, but she would be coming in a little later than usual; since it's the week before the Reaping, she is helping her father prepare for the festivities. The one's that townies get to attend. No person from the Seam ever went. Gale, Prim, and I have only been able to go because of the popularity I gained after I became friends with Peeta.

I find him waiting at my locker. Smiling widely, I practically skip to his side. I've had a crush on him since he was 13. Okay, that's a lie. I've loved him since then. I had been 12 when I learned that I liked him. I could never tell him, though; it would be too embarrassing. The thing is, I can't marry him. I've heard his dreams: get married, have kids. Stuff that I'm _not_ willing to do. Especially with this government.

"Hey there, Katniss," he says when I finally get to him. I blush as butterflies fill my stomach.

"Hi, Peeta," I respond. He looks nervous. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You seem… nervous." He laughs and scratches the back of his head. It's one of his nervous tendencies. I bite my lower lip.

"I kind of am," he says. "You see… there's this girl I really like… and I was… going to ask her out today…" My heart drops to my knees and tears come to my eyes. I blink rapidly to clear them.

"Oh… I, uh, need to go." He gives me a questioning look as I start walking past him. He grabs onto my hand and the butterflies return. I swallow and turn back to him, my eyes not leaving the ground.

"Kay…" he says softly, using his free hand to lift my face. The butterflies get worse when he uses his pet name for me (I have no idea why he calls it a pet name). The tears are about to fall and he smiles softly. I feel something in his hand tickling my chin. He removes his hand to show a small, yellow weed in his hand. A dandelion. I look back into his eyes, confused. He smiles before leaning in and kissing me gently.

This is my first kiss. Ever. And it's with the boy I love. I feel a warm sensation building throughout me as I close my eyes. The butterflies are taking control of my stomach. It is a short, sweet kiss. He pulls back very slowly. His smile is back on his face and his eyes are closed. I blink in surprise. His eyes open and he looks at me with his bright blue orbs.

"… Peeta… "

"I've liked you for a long time, Kay. Will you go out with me?" I smile and look down a little bit. I could date him. But if it goes any farther than that… well, one step at a time. This would be my first boyfriend. I look up at him again. He's holding the dandelion out to me. My smile widens and I take it from him.

"I would _love_ to." He smiles and we intertwine fingers. The hallway is starting to get crowded as more people enter the school.

"Hey, guys," someone says. We turn to see Delly Cartwright, Madge, Gale, James Lawrence, and Ashton Reynolds walking towards us. Gale is not in a good mood. Peeta smiles and looks at our friends before turning back to me and tucking the dandelion into my hair. Ash jumps on Peeta and gives him a knuckle sandwich while the rest of the group laughs.

"Dude! Why are you two holding hands?" Ash asks. Everyone else shakes his or her heads: only Ash would be that oblivious. The bell rings and we go to class. Since Gale is the oldest, he leaves to go to the senior classrooms. We sit in the front so that we could get to lunch faster.

My good mood hasn't phased by the time lunch rolls around. As we get in line to get food, Gale rejoins us. He seems to be in a sour mood. I grab a tray and Peeta puts his hand on my lower back. I smile at him and wait for the lady behind the counter to give me food. This is what happens every year the week before the Reaping: all students get to eat. It's to ensure that everybody gets their fill of food before going into the Hunger Games. I lead the group to our normal spot and sit next to Peeta, who wraps his arm around my waist. Gale glares at him and eats quickly. When he's done, he leaves without a word. I sigh and get up.

"I'll be back," I tell them. I find Gale in the hallway, stalking away.

"Gale!" He stops and clenches his fists. I sigh. "Whatever is making you angry, please stop. I don't want my big brother to be angry at me for being _happy_." He sighs, turns to look at me with an odd expression, and then turns back around and leaves. Before he reaches the end of the hall, I hear something that sours my mood. It's so soft I almost miss it.

"Goodbye, Catnip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearest Reader,**

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a year after the last chapter! There are going to be things that shock you! And Peeta and Katniss are going to sing more modern songs! Just as a warning! Enjoy, and remember to leave nice reviews!**

**-MW**

**Chapter Two**

I wake up, screaming my head off. I had my nightmare again. Peeta _and_ Prim's names were drawn. I can't stand the thought of that. I get up and find that, by some miracle, my mother and Prim are still asleep. I check the clock - 5:08 in the morning. I quickly slip on my father's jacket and hunting boots and quietly head towards the back door. A hissing sound is emanating from the far corner of the kitchen. I see my sister's beloved, deranged, ugly cat with his back arched. I hiss back at him and walk away. _I should've drowned him when I had the chance_, I thought. I run to the edge of the Meadow, where I wait for the sound of buzzing. I climb underneath when I deem it safe. I dig out my bow and arrows from it's hiding spot and start hunting. I shoot some squirrels in the eye before I spot it. A doe is grazing in a spot near my lake. I take aim at it, prepping for the release.

"What are you going to do with that, Catnip?" _Shit! _I whip around and shoot it at the tree in between my intruders. Peeta smirks as Gale pulls the arrow out of the tree. I had invited Peeta to join in on our hunting about six months ago. He's getting better at using a bow and arrow and is incredibly strong. I glare at the two before storming into my cabin. I slam the door behind me and shove a chair under the door handle. I flop on the bed as the boys start pounding on the door.

"Let us in, Catnip!" Gale shouts while pounding on the door. Someone is jiggling the door handle.

"Baby, let me in," Peeta says urgently. I sigh and wait for them to leave. Soon enough, the noise dies down. I am pretty sure they are both gone.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Peeta says softly. I smile and unlock the door. It's just him; Gale is nowhere to be found. I look at him up and down. He's wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white tee shirt that is covered in sweat, and a brown hunting belt around his belt. His knives are arranged from largest to smallest. He also has a quiver and a bow hanging over his back. I smile at him.

"Well, hello there," he says in a seductive voice as his hands find my waist. I place my hands on his chest as he walks us into the little house and shuts the door behind us. He pushes me onto the bed gently and I grab his shirt so that he comes down with me. I giggle for the first time in years as he begins tickling me. I am _extremely _ticklish - something that he discovered when I was at his house and he enjoys teasing me about it. I squirm underneath him.

"Peeta! Stop!" He stops when he hears my shirt rip. I look down and frown - my tank top, which was about to rip anyways, is revealing my flat stomach and my protruding ribs. He runs his calloused hands up my side.

"Kay… you're starving yourself again…" I can tell he's hurt. I fall back on the bed and bring him down on top of me again. He is looking me in the eyes; his are brimming with tears.

"Peeta, I am taking care of my family. Prim has priority over me. So I've been feeding her first. She got sick a few months back, and I'm trying my hardest to keep her from getting sick again," I tell him. He sighs and kisses my forehead.

"This is why I love you, Katniss," he says, a smile playing at his lips. " You are so kind and caring and passionate about taking care of those you love." I feel my eyes begin to water as I smile up at him. This is the first time he's ever said anything about loving me.

"You love me?" I whisper. He blushes and nods his head. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Peeta Mellark." He smiles and kisses me again. I don't stop him. We break apart for air. I'm so happy that I sing for the first time in eleven years.

_"All those All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I am meant to be_

_"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"_

Peeta smiles and begins to sing along.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_"Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"_

We begin singing together.

_"And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you."_

Peeta leans in and kisses me again. It's passionate and I love it. We only break apart when Gale comes barging in.

"Guys! It's almost time -" He stops short when he sees us. Peeta groans in frustration while I zip up my jacket. Gale glares at Peeta and clears his throat. "The Reaping starts in two hours." We rush back to the fence and run home. I take a quick shower and get ready for the wretched ceremony. Prim cries on the way there.

"Prim, your name is in there _once_. I have a greater chance of getting my name pulled then you do," I try to calm her down. It seems to work a little bit. I find Peeta and kiss him on the cheek before checking in and going to my designated area.

At exactly two, Effie Trinket starts her speech about Panem. She says the same one every year and shows the same video. Except this year is different. At the end of this video, the seal lights up the screen and President Snow is addressing the potential tributes.

"Hello, future tributes! We are so excited for this year! We have decided that the tributes this year are allowed to bring _one_ loved one as a guest if they wish to. They will stay with your mentor and help you to get sponsors. Choose wisely, though, for they will _also_ act as part of your mentoring team. This is due to certain mentors being… incompetent. That is all. Happy Hunger Games, and May the odds be _ever _in your favor." The seal appears, the anthem plays, and then the video finishes. I let the news sink in. I look over to Peeta and smile, letting him know he's my first choice. I turn back when Effie says, "Ladies first!" She walks over to the bowl as Haymitch Abernathy stumbles onto the stage and crashes into her. He's clearly drunk. _Again_. He's always drunk. Ever since he won, Haymitch has been completely wasted. He knocks Effie's wig askew and laughs before tumbling off stage. Effie gives him a disgruntled look before drawing out a slip at random and walking to the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My world freezes as the news sinks in. I hear someone calling my sisters name. I look around for her. She's being escorted by some Peacekeepers. I realize that I'm the one calling out her name as I'm getting pulled away from my sister. I never realized that I had run toward her. I realized it was completely silent as six words come screaming out of my mouth.

'I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Everybody is stunned into silence. Effie is shaken at this news and recovers quite well.

"Well, we normally wait until the tribute is _on stage_ to ask for volunteers…" She trails off as I start to head toward the stage. Prim hugs my legs and cries while I walk up to the stage. I keep my face blank the entire time. I am at the stairs when I finally turn to face her.

"Prim, you have to let go. I'm doing this to protect you," I say. She lets go and hugs my upper body. I hug her back.

"You have to win. Promise me you'll win," she whispers.

"Of course, little duck." I try to pry her off, but she will not let go. Peeta has to get her off of me, as she screams, "No!" Over and over again.

"What's your name, dear?" Effie asks and puts me in front of the microphone.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"I bet that was your sister," she remarks enthusiastically. I nod and step away from the mike, waiting for the male tribute to be called. And my nightmare becomes a reality.

"Peeta Mellark!" I fall to my knees as the news hits me. All attempts at concealing emotions are gone.

"No! Why him?" I cry out. Everybody and their mother from District 12 knew that we are dating. The entire crowd is still silent until a miracle happens. Well, a miracle of sorts.

"I volunteer as tribute!" There is a collective gasp as Peeta is on stage and trying to comfort me. I look up to see Peeta looking astonished. I turn to see who had volunteered to take my lover's place. I gasp in surprise.

For Gale Hawthorne has taken Peeta's place.

When he reaches the stage, Peeta helps me up and I kiss him on the lips, grateful that he is no longer in harms way. I turn back to Gale.

"What is your name, handsome?" I roll my eyes. Almost every girl flirts with Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne," he says nonchalantly.

"Why did you volunteer? You don't seem to have any relation to Mr. Mellark over here," Effie waves in our general direction.

"I volunteered because I can't stand seeing my best friend, Katniss, in pain," he says as he looks down. I glare at him. Effie turns back to me.

"Who do you choose as your special mentor?"

"Peeta Mellark," I say immediately. I smile at him sadly. He just looks like he's about to cry.

"And who do you pick, Gale?"

"I pick Primrose Everdeen." I almost hit him. How _dare_ he bring my sister into this! She is just a _baby! _Yes, she can heal very well, but she is not the mentor type! Then someone runs into me. I look down to see Prim hugging my legs before hurrying over to Gale.

Whom I've just realized I will have to kill in a matter of weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearest Reader,**

**I hope you're enjoying this story! This is where it gets really dramatic! This is where they leave and go to the Games. Please tell me if you like what you're reading! There are such things as reviews! I know I've updated three times in one night (SO EXCITING!), but I just can't help myself! So PLEASE leave a review! Also, there is adult content in this chapter! It is not based on any of _MY_ experiences. Just things I've read. Please enjoy!**

**- MW**

**Chapter Three**

The four of us are led into the Justice Building after shaking hands. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. Peeta's hand is on my back. I cry into his shoulder.

"Why does life hate me?" I ask him. He doesn't have time to answer: my mother and his family are shoved into the fancy room. We exchange hugs and I ask Mr. Mellark to look after my mother and the Hawthorne's. He says he will. My mother is crying her eyes out. I hug her.

"Don't do what you did when dad died. Don't slip away. Or else," I threaten. The Mellarks' are looking at me, shocked. My mother only nods.

"I won't. I will be strong." I smile and hug her.

"Thank you, Mom. For everything," I say. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kat," she says. I look at Rye and Brioche and they wink at me. Mrs. Mellark, who normally hates me, speaks up.

"Maybe this year we'll have a winner." My eyebrows rise. "You're a survivor, Katniss. That you are." Then the Peacekeepers come and take them away. I hug Peeta for support. The next person through the door is Rory, followed closely by his family. I hug them all.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I don't know what Gale was thinking," I say.

"I do," Mrs. Hawthorne says. I look to her for clarification, but she just shakes her head. Sooner than expected, the Peacekeepers are ushering them out of the room. The last people in the room are our group of friends, minus Gale. Madge runs up to me and hugs me tightly. After she lets go, she hands me a gold pin with a Mockingjay on it. We all cry as we say goodbye and then the Peacekeepers come and take them away as well. We are then taken to a car - a high luxury in 12 - and we head to the train station. Gale and I are in separate cars, which means that Prim is with him. I press my face into Peeta's shoulder as we exit the car. I see Gale holding Prim's hand as they walk toward the train. I glare at him before turning to face the cameras. We all wave and none of us are smiling. Then Effie escorts all of us to the Living Quarters Compartment. She explains that since there are only five bedrooms, two people will have to share.

"But we've already settled who will be sharing: Peeta and Katniss," She says with a wave of her hand. I perk up a little at that; I get to share a living space with Peeta. I look up at him and the first time since we were in the cabin, he smiles. I look down at my mom's dress and blush. Effie points out which room belongs to whom and tells us when dinner is. I lead Peeta into ours and I head toward the shower. I hear him enter with me. Sighing, I turn to find him shirtless. And I can't stop staring. _Damn, _I think, _my man is ripped!_ He laughs.

"Thanks, Kay," he chuckles. I blush and cover my mouth: I had spoken out loud. This is what happens when I cry: I can't control what I think and say. He approaches me and wraps his strong arms around my waist again. And I feel safe, like I'm home. I begin to cry because I realize that this might be one of the last times I'll feel his warm embrace. He seems to have the same train of thought and he kisses me to cheer me up. It always works. Before we know it, we are both in our underwear. I pause only for a second before slipping everything off and holding my arms out to him. HE gives me a confused look.

"Take me: I'm yours," I say. He is shocked at first, but then smiles and slips off his underwear. He then picks me up bridal style, carries me to the bed, and sets me down gently. He crawls on of me and takes me in.

"You're a _goddess_, Baby," he whispers. I make him look me in the eyes.

"I'm _your_ goddess, Love," I whisper back before kissing him passionately. He responds with just as much vigor. My hands begin to roam over his perfect abs and down to his manhood. _Whoa_, I think, _he's bigger than I thought. _He smiles before moaning as I begin to gently stroke it and he kisses my neck.

"Katniss…" I love the way my name rolls off his tongue. He begins gently sucking on my neck.

"Oh, Peeta…" I moan back. His kisses begin to move down until they reach my breasts. He begins sucking on them and I gasp. I've _never_ felt this good. He moves to the other one for a little bit before moving so that he's ready to pop my cherry.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod, panting from the pleasure.

"Are you?" I quip. He smirks.

"I'm always ready for you, Katniss," he says before becoming serious. "I'm going to go slowly at first, okay?" I nod. He counts to three and begins to ease his way into me. I gasp and close my eyes. It hurts at first.

"Are you ok, Katniss? I'm not hurting you, am I?" I open my eyes to see worry etched on his face. I shake my head.

"I'm getting used to you, Peeta," I say softly. Soon, he withdraws and begins going faster. I moan in pleasure. Each stroke gets less painful. We both climax at the same time. He collapses next to me and we smile. I check the time and sit up.

"Dinner starts in an hour," I say. I head to the bathroom to take a shower. The panel on the wall is confusing. After a few attempts, I finally get the shower running. Peeta joins me and we clean each other in between kisses. As soon as it's over, we get air dried, which freaks me out, and then we get changed into the clothing provided by the Capitol. I can't stop smiling at Peeta as we make our way toward the dining car. It is when I saw Prim and Gale talking that I remember that I'm mad at Gale.

So I walk up to him and punch him square in the jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dearest Reader,**

**I'm just going to clarify something: I am most definitely Team Peeta (and this was before I learned that Josh Hutcherson played as him). I am also VERY new to , but I am not new to the world of fan fiction (I have stories posted on ). Please check them out! And if someone could please personal message me with information on how to view reviews: you would be a lifesaver! Please enjoy!**

**-MW**

**Chapter Four**

Gale remains on the ground, rubbing his jaw. He is in shock as he stares at me.

"What the fuck, Katniss?" He asks.

"THAT'S FOR BRINGING MY SISTER INTO THIS, ASSHOLE!" I storm out of the room and into the dining cart. Haymitch is sitting in a chair, drunk as ever, clapping his hands. Effie is shaking her head as she stands in the corner.

"Good show, Sweetheart," Haymitch comments as Peeta enters the room, followed by Prim. She has tears rolling down her cheeks. "Now I know how that 12 at least has a _chance_ this year!" I hug my sister close to me. Gale comes into the room and tries to grab some ice. Haymitch grabs his hand before he can, though. What happens next is so fast that I can't even blink before it's over.

Gale throws Haymitch against the wall and pulls a knife on him. Gale's arm is pressed against Haymitch's chest to hold him up while he puts the knife to his throat.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouts before dropping Haymitch. He hits the ground and starts laughing.

"We have a _very _good chance of winning this year!" He gets up to get a drink, but Peeta blocks him.

:Sober up for them. Please! They need you," he says. I smile at Peeta as I continue to rub Prim's back. She calms down and finally speaks up.

"Everybody please stop fighting! Save it for the arena!" We all stare at her in awe. Then an Avox comes in with dinner. _She looks very familiar,_ I think. Gale and I gasp at the same time. But we don't say anything due to the fact that she will get killed if we do. I sit next to Peeta and Prim while Gale sits directly opposite me. The food is delicious: beef stews, steaks, beans, steamed vegetables. We eat dinner in mostly silence. Afterwards, we go into another car with a bunch of seats in it. Peeta and I take a love seat closest to the door. Gale glares at us as he walks to a single seat on the opposite side of the room. Prim takes a seat on Haymitch's lap, which surprises everyone. His shock soon turns into a smile and he gently strokes her hair. Effie turns on the television so that we can watch the Reaping. The Seal appears and the anthem plays. I see the Careers from Districts 1, 2, and 4: Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove are the names that stick out. The tributes from 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 don't really stick out. Then both tributes from 11 make me jolt. Thresh looks _really _strong. But that's not what makes all of us tense.

Rue reminds me of Prim. We all look at Prim who gets up and puts her hand on the screen.

"Protect her. For me," she whispers to Gale and me. She then heads back to her spot on Haymitch's lap. The screen is now showing the District 12 Reaping. I watch as Effie calls my sister's name. My volunteering. Peeta's name being called. My collapse. Gale volunteering. Peeta and my kiss. Me choosing Peeta. Gale choosing Prim. Our hand shake. Then the Seal appears again and it's all over. Effie stands up.

"Well, it's time for bed! Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!" We silently file out of the room and move toward our respective rooms. Peeta slowly removes my clothes. I am too numb to actually do this myself. I'm grateful tat Peeta is doing this for me. He takes off his shirt and pulls it over my head. He leads me to bed and tucks me in. I lay there with my head on his bare chest for about half an hour. Neither of us are willing to sleep.

"Katniss," he whispers. I look up into his eyes. I felt a fire burning inside me suddenly. I prop myself up on my elbows and move to straddle him. He slides his hands up my thighs and to my hips. I smile down at him and unbraid my hair. Slowly. This seems to drive him crazy. When I'm finally done, I begin to sing his favorite song.

_"You push me  
I don't have the strength to  
Resist or control you  
Take me down, take me down_

"You hurt me  
But do I deserve this?  
You make me so nervous  
Calm me down, calm me down

"Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

"So come here  
And never leave this place  
Perfection of your face  
Slows me down, slows me down

"So fall down  
I need you to trust me  
Go easy, don't rush me  
Help me out, why don't you help me out?

"Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

"So you say "Go, it isn't working"  
And I say "No, it isn't perfect"  
So I stay instead  
I'm never gonna leave this bed

"Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
I'd give it all away just to get you back

"And fake it, fake it all  
Take what I can get

"Knockin' so loud  
Can you hear me yet  
Try to stay awake but you can't forget

"Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh

"You say "Go, it isn't working"  
And I say "No, it isn't perfect"  
So I stay instead  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh

"Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have

"Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have" 

The entire time that I'm singing, Peeta begins to feel me up. His hands gently slide up and down my body, lingering in certain spots. They finally slip underneath the shirt he gave to me. I moan because I've finished the song and it feels excellent. He smiles.

"Want more of that, Baby?" I nod and he sits up. He begins kissing my neck. I slip his shirt off and begin to moan louder. He chuckles against my skin. The warm air makes me squirm. I love the way he makes me feel.

"Katniss…" he whispers. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I look at him, puzzled.

"You love me, right?" I smile widely.

"Peeta, I could never love anyone else the way I love you."

"Well, I know you don't want to have kids, but… do you think we could get married? Like we could have a toasting right now," he says urgently. I sigh and look away. He knows my stance on this subject. But then I realized that I might never see him again. And that he will never know the full extent of my love for him. I look back up at him. He looks so sad.

"Yes," I say, but it's barely audible. He looks back up at me, confused.

"What did you say?"

"I _will_ marry you, Peeta." He smiles widely. We get changed and walk silently to the dining car. He picks up two knives and two loaves of bread. We start to head toward the fire when I hear a noise. I turn to see Prim and Gale standing there, watching us. Prim looks at what Peeta is holding and smiles. Gale, on the other hand, is glaring at me. I glare right back.

"Gale, I'm not going to fight with you on my wedding night. Please just be happy for me for tonight. Then you can yell at me to your hearts desire tomorrow." He sighs and gives me a look of pure pain. Then he walks toward me and nods his head. Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the fire. He places both loaves on the two knives and hands one to me. we all crowd around the fire as Peeta and I hold the bread over the fire. We exchange the vows, courtesy of Prim and Gale, while they toast. Pretty soon, the read is a light brown and Peeta and I take a bite out of the loaves. I smile and kiss him. Prim claps her hands and Gale gets up angrily and storms out. I take Prim back to her room before Peeta leads me back to our compartment for our first time as a married couple.


End file.
